Taken and missing
by MidnightLovexx
Summary: Korra was kidnapped after months after Amon's death. Who kidnapped her and will Mako and the gang find her in time? Makorra in the future. M for future chapters


**I decided to extent my fan base into the cartoon world of Avatar Korra. (Legend of Korra) I just finished watching the first season and I loved it. Don't worry my victorious fans; I'll finish off my ff for that and get the other one off the ground. **

**It has to be something with Nickelodeon, or something. My ship for this show is Makorra. For The other show this show is based off of is Zutara. Anyways, I want to start writing this before I lose my story idea. Remember, I like my stories to develop therefore no auto Makorra. This will be written in a more different way than my other story for Victorious(especially this chapter). I hope it does well, and the continuation of this story will be based on reviews. **

**So enjoy. **

**** note anything in **_**italics**_** indicates flash back. **

After Amon died, everything went back to normal. I was at the air temple shaping up my newly found skills for air bending, as well as getting ready for the next tournament for pro-bending. We happened to forget what happened three months ago. It was like it never happened but we all go _hey, remember when…_ That's when I think about that kiss me and Mako shared. In the end he went back to the beautiful Asami. To me it was no surprise, he did it before, and he could possibly do it again. I learnt I had bigger problems.

"ARRRRHHHHH!" I let out as I was practicing my water bending alone. I was getting my frustrations out on the poor dummy. Its lifeless head was dangling on the last piece of fake flesh it had connecting the head to the next.

"Sorry Brano, I needed to blow off more steam again." I said to it before the head fell off completely, rolling away from me. I sighed, knowing that I would have to replace Brano's head, again.

I can only see the flash of that night. My mind went in circles for two months about this. I was mad at not only him but myself. I should have known how to keep a man; I read it in all the books. It was that night of how I came to know about Mako and Asami.

_It poured down rain as I made my way to the arena. I would be soaked by the time I would get to Mako. I know he would keep warm; he always had, no matter our problems. I looked over to see a brand new spanking new car at the arena. It never dawned on me that it was Asami's new ride. I walked up the steps towards the apartment once I arrived. I stopped in front _

"_Hey Bolin, can I come in?" I asked with a sweet smile that always charmed the big fellow. He was a very gentle guy who had girls chasing him. He only chased one girl, and that girl was me._

"_Of course my love, what brings you here?" he asked letting me into the apartment. It was just fixed up to the boys liking. This meant their own rooms, a pool and a great kitchen so Mako can cook. I thought it was a good investment considering the fact that Mako was a great cook. Bolin took me to the new couch; it was leather and sat 12 people. This couch also over looked the view of the new republic city. I looked over towards Bolin as he set down some cups for me and him._

"_Where's your brother, I need to talk to him about what happened last night." I said, looking at Bolin. His eyes were searching for the right answer. I looked into them deeply as his green eyes rose to my blue eyes. _

"_He isn't hear at the moment, he'll be back soon." He said. I knew Bolin was lying, and he knew that I knew too. He had the look of I will tell you later. I stared more intensely at the boy's eyes and sighed. _

"_Oh, ok. I'll wait for him considering its raining buckets." I accepted the lie for a little bit, not knowing what it was going to do to me. I sink into the couch even more, enjoying the softness and the comfort it brought me. Bolin brought me a blanket from the back of his side and wrapped it around me. I smiled a warm smile towards Bolin. I watched him go redder than the new Sato cars. _

"_So, you read for next season, I can't believe you gave the wolf bats their back. I wouldn't have but eh I want a re-match with those assholes." Bolin shouted, jumping on the table making punching motions. I laughed a little at the fact that he nearly fell over. That's when I heard moaning in the background. I looked over and I dismissed it at first. I watched as he kept going on about everyone's skills. "And then we will be rich. Watch out republic city, there's a new champion in town." He said, smiling. I smiled back and looked at him._

"_Well, I would let you and Mako has the Championship pot. I have no need for the money since I live on Air Temple Island. You and Mako would have more use for the money than I would." I said, all of a sudden I was picked up by the earth bender and swung around in circles. _

"_You know how much that means to Mako and I, a lot." He said giving me a very big hug. It was quiet for a little bit before the moaning started again. I looked over to the hallway where the rooms were, it seemed like it was coming from there. Bolin looked too and sighed. "Look Korra. He's here…with Asami in his bedroom. I told him don't do it, I told him that it will only bring you and Mako apart. I tried to stop him, and he told me if you came by tell you he wasn't here." He said. I felt my heart sank and looked at Bolin. He was on the verge of tears and was ready to burst. _

"_So the sparkly new Sato mobile is daddy's new gift?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me. _

"_Korra I am so sorry. I tried, I really did." He said. _

I picked up the head of the dummy and tried putting it back the body. It would always fall off and hit the ground again. I stuck a pole in the neck and shoved the head on the pole. The head stayed, with a little bit of the pole sticking out of the top of the head.

"It looks normal to me." I said, before starting my training again.

I did a few round house kicks. It was the fifth one that I felt a jolt of lighting hit me. I fell to the ground barely being able to move. I twitched a little bit before I passed out. I saw the footsteps come up to me, the evil laugh I heard before. I thought I was dreaming. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I heard that voice; I saw that hand come up. The hand grabbed me, bounded mine together. I was thrown in the back of the truck.

I woke up, bound and helpless. I saw the feet that kept pacing back and forth. That's when I heard the voice of the man.

"_Hello young avatar."_

**And as usual it's a cliff hanger. :p have fun.**


End file.
